Falling In Love
by MFSK
Summary: Bella goes on a tour around Europe with her friends where she meets Edward. He instantly gets on her wrong side. But what happens she starts to like him. Can they be together or will her father go against them? ExB RxE AxJ


**My first story! I'm so excited. Guys, please ignore grammatical mistakes if any. It's my first story so be gentle.**

_

* * *

_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

"Go on Bella. Open it." My dad said, "It's probably from Billy! I haven't heard from him since a very long time."

Billy Black was my dad's all time best friend. They grew up together, went to school together, shared camping trips and who knows what. But then they had to be separated when my dad got married and got settled in London while Billy still lived in the rainy area of La Push.

"Okay dad. I'm opening it."

I opened the letter and read aloud the words written.

_Dear Charlie,_

_It's been such a long time! How's it going these days? And how are Bella and Lily? Everyone is fine here! We all miss you very much! And especially Jake, if you get the drift. So, Charlie, there's a reason I sent you this message. I wanted to talk to you about something very important. Remember what we talked about when both Jake and Bella were young? Well, I just wanted to tell you that I think that now it's time. Bella is eighteen years old and a woman. And Jake is nineteen. I just want to know what you think. Reply as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Billy_

I looked up at my dad to see a huge smile on his face. I had a really bad feeling about this. And what did he mean by saying that 'it's time'. And what did they talk about when I was young? And where exactly does Jake come in?

"Dad, what's he talking about?"

"Oh, nothing dear. I'll tell you later. Right now I want to talk to your mom."

"But what does he say about me? What did you talk to him about?"

"Bella, dear, not now. Go to your room. I'll talk to you later"

"But-"

"No buts. Upstairs. Now."

"Okay..."

I went to my room, defeated. My sister, Lily, was there. Lily and I were best friends. She loved me and I loved her. We told each other absolutely everything. No matter what it was. Lily was two years younger than me.

"Hey sis. Why the long face?"

"Nothing. Dad got a letter from Billy. You know how he gets when his letters come." She made a face.

"What did the letter say?"

"Exactly. I have no idea what the letter meant. I mean, it said that dad and Billy talked about something when I was young and it concerned Jake too. And then it just said that he thought that it was time and that he wanted to know what he thought. Does that make sense?"

" Umm...no. Didn't you ask him?"

"Of course I did. But he just told me that he'd talk about it to me later and told me to go to my room. He also said that he wanted to talk to mom."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Probably the letter." She suddenly stood up and glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, what are you waiting for? If they're talking about the letter then let's go and listen to what he's got to say!"

"But he told me not to. He'll get angry."

"Ugh! We are going to eavesdrop."

Aah. I knew there was a reason I loved her.

We sneaked downstairs, being careful not to make a single noise. We walked toward the living room and peeked a glance from behind the wall. Mom and dad were sitting on the sofa, talking to one another. I listened intently.

"Don't you think you should ask her?" my mom said, concerned."

"Why do I have to ask her. I just know that she'll be extremely happy with my decision. and I am her father. I always want what's good for her."

"Yes, but still. She grown up now Charlie. You can't just make decisions for her."

"I will make decisions for her as long as she lives under this roof. And this is good for her. She'll live a happy life."

Okay, what the hell were they talking about? Lily and I moved a bit closer so that we could listen more clearly. As we were moving, my foot slipped and I fell on top of her.

I looked at her to see that she was glaring at me.

"You just have to go and be the klutz that you are." she whispered angrily.

"Girls. Come on over here." By the sound of his voice, he sounded well... not very angry.

Hopefully, he wouldn't get too upset that we eavesdropped. Both of us went and sat on the sofa.

"Girls, I want to tell you something. I have decided that..."

* * *

**Should I continue? Tell me by dropping a review!**


End file.
